


Sound of Relief

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, eddie begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Buck can finally relax when Eddie is out of danger.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sound of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my headcanon of what I want to happen at the end of tonight's episode

All the tension releases from his body and he can finally breathe again when Eddie emerges from the death trap he was in. It was his best friend who was underground but it’s Buck who felt like he was suffocating up here without him. The roars, cheers, and claps fade away in the background and the face of his best friend is all he can see.

Weaving through the crowd, when he finally reaches Eddie, he’s offered a smile that doesn’t quite reach his Eddie’s eyes. Despite the dirt and grime, Buck doesn’t miss Eddie’s tear-stained cheeks. Without warning, he pulls Eddie into a tight hug to not only show his best friend how relieved he was but to also give him a sense of comfort he knows Eddie desperately needs right now. 

“Hey, I’m covered in muck, you will ruin your uniform,” Eddie’s voice rings in his ear. One that just minutes ago, Buck wasn’t sure he’d ever hear again. 

“Don’t care,” Buck replies, refusing to let him go. 

“I’m right here, man,” Eddie starts to sound more like himself again. “You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.” 

“Well, good thing I don’t want to,” Buck replies hesitantly letting him go. “Now, come on let’s get you home.” It doesn’t escape Buck’s notice how he doesn’t specify which home because by now it almost feels like they just share one, anyway.


End file.
